


Welcome Party

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Love-tune, Snow Man (Japanese Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Virgin!Aran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: It was well-known among the other students that these two had a special bond aswell as a special tradition to 'welcome' cute new students in the dormitory.





	Welcome Party

  
It is Abe Arans's first week in his new dorm of Kawamura High School and he already finds himself in trouble.  
   
Framed by two of his new classmates, of which one has especially intimidating looks, also because he is so freaking tall, he doesn't know how he ended up shoved against the wall of the bathroom at a time when it is only the three of them. He hadn't seen them coming, but they must have waiting for him to pass here.  
  
Was this school a bad place? Was he going to be a bully victim? His heart thudded wildly in his chest as he looked to the floor, hoping he would get away without much harm.  
   
"Hey hey," a soft and gentle voice called out to him as his chin was lifted by two fingers and he saw the face of his new senpai, Yasui Kentaro, right in front of him. He was good looking with soft brunette hair and plush lips, but that didn't mean he couldn't be a bad guy, right?  
  
"Could it be you are afraid of us?"  
   
Aran gulped. The taller one, Iwamoto Hikaru, was standing two steps behind Yasui, his bag leisurely over his shoulder, held by two fingers only.  
   
Yasui took a step back and chuckled. "Hey, we are not here to cause you trouble, sweetie. The oppososite, in fact. We are here to make you an offer"  
   
"An... offer?" Aran lifted his head cautiously, not wanting to fall for some dirty trick.  
   
"Yes. You're new and we would like to give you a proper welcome," Yasui's voice dropped lower and Aran's heart suddenly beated faster as his Senpai leaned in and whispered into his ear. He wore a silver heart necklace around his neck which jingled when he leaned forward, with his school uniform shirt unbottoned at the top.  
   
"Tonight. Your dorm. Wait for us"  
   
And before Aran could say anything, the two were gone.  
   
He spent the rest of the day wondering what they could have meant. He was new so he didn't have any friends yet, so he asked the guy next to him in class, Morita. He looked like someone to trust and so Aran gathered his guts to ask him.  
   
"Ehm, Morita-kun," he began nervously, "do you know about .. Yasui-senpai and Iwamoto-senpai? I just met them earlier."  
   
Morita, a slender, good-looking guy with thin lips, grinned, then leaned in from his chair.  
   
"You are lucky if they invited you. It's a present for newbs. It's okay" He shifted back and nodded towards Aran before the lesson started.  
  
In the evening, Aran was so nervous he felt his stomach aching a bit. However, he decided to stay in his room as he was told. He walked around the room like a tiger in the cage, not wanting to start anything, in fact not knowing what to do. Finally he sat on the edge of the bed. He couldn't even concentrate on the suggestive magazines that his roommate Juri had borrowed him on his first day to "pass the time."  
   
Around 9PM, he heard how the door opened quietly and quickly.  
   
Just now he wondered where his roommate Juri had went off to. He hadn't been here all evening.  
   
As expected, it was Yasui and Iwamoto who now snuck inside quickly and closed the door behind them.  
   
"You waited. Good boy," Yasui smiled, and Iwamoto went to close the curtains. For some reason the way Yasui talked to Aran and his choice of words made him feel excited.  
The hot summer sun had been shining all day, and the electric fan was buzzing peacefully on the ground.  
   
Aran hectically got up from the bed but Yasui pushed him down by his shoulders gently but firmly.  
   
"We wanted to talk about our invitation," Yasui said and sat next to him on the bed, joined by Iwamoto, Aran now sitting between them. It was still warm in the room but between these guys and with the weird tension and atmosphere, Aran felt that it got even hotter.  
   
"Why don't you relax a little," Iwamoto suggested, and his voice sounded deep and even lower than earlier in the bathroom and that usual, "you seem pretty tense."  
   
"But.. what.. why.. what do you want from me actually" Aran bursted out, his nervousness reaching a new peek.  
   
"We will show you how we play around here, newbie. We invite you to play with us", Yasui whispered. Before he could reply anything, Yasui faced him and leaned in to lick along Aran's neck.  
   
Aran jumped a bit off the bed.  
   
"But.. what if Juri comes back.." he uttered.  
   
"He won't," Iwamoto slid his strong, muscular arms around him from behind soothingly, beginning to play with his hair gently. "We asked him to spend the evening somewhere else so we could have a little private time with you"  
   
Aran shivered. Iwamoto's embrace was loose, probably not to frighten him away, but he could feel his arms with the smooth skin and one could really see that Iwamoto was athletic. Also, he had a really nice scent on him. Aran took a deep breath.  
   
Iwamoto pulled him closer to his chest, holding him in an embrace.  
   
"We'll be nice," Iwamoto growled suggestively and began to nibble at Aran's earlobe while Yasui was kissing down his neck, playing with the hem of his white pyjama shirt.  
   
When Yasui's clever finger discovered a pink nipple, Aran blinked innocently and shifted away backwards in surprise, only to involuntarily rub his butt against Iwamoto's hardening arousal in the process. The blonde boy shrieked up and slammed his hand on his mouth. Yasui chuckled.  
   
"Virigin? Sweet. Don't worry, you're in good hands," he gently and slowly stroked his hand down Aran's chest and leaned in to kiss him softly. He would take his time not to startle the other. After a while, Aran actually relaxed around Yasui and surrendered to the kiss and Yasui took it took the next level by deepening it, his pink tongue darting out to stroke over Aran's lower lip to ask for permission.  
   
Aran, unsure of what Yasui wanted, parted his lips and moaned as his own tongue met with Yasui's. He had never been kissed like that before. Sure, there had been some innocent pecks with the girls in his class, but nothing like this. Yet. Not to mention a guy. Aran was sure that Yasui was just holding back for his sake.  
   
"It seems you are beginning to enjoy it," Iwamoto murmured into his ear from behind as his large palms roamed over Aran's slender chest. "That's it."  
   
Aran felt his head getting lighter as Yasui expertly let his tongue meet with his own, rubbing and clearly dominating the kiss. They kept making out for a while, and Aran felt he lost track of time.  
  
He gasped a little when Yasui withdrew, the look in his Senpai's eyes dark and determined.  
   
"If you let us play with you, you won't regret it," the brunette boy said while placing a hand on Aran's neck, stroking it lower around where Iwamoto's hands were and very slowly approaching Aran's groin. Aran shyly nodded in agreement, looking on the floor.  
  
"Good," Yasui whispered darkly as he lay his hand between Aran's legs and felt the other shift again, blushing.  
   
"Your body likes it," Yasui continued with soft, tentative rubs, and Aran closed his eyes and whimpered, leaning back against Iwamoto's broader chest. Yasui smiled and began to massage him a bit harder, cupping his growing arousal through the thin fabric of his blue pyjama pants, a little moist spot visible.  
   
"Want me to take these off?" he asked and Aran nodded again, unable to speak. His throat felt dry and everything felt so unreal.  
   
"Well well," Yasui said, slowly but skilfully taking Aran's dick into his hand and stroking it a bit, "but, you know, if you play with us, it won't just go this way. You have to play your part two, sweetie" and with that, he twisted his thumb over the tip on which Aran bit his lip. "But today you are our guest since you are new. Consider it your welcome party," he said and with that, leaned down and took Aran into his mouth completely.  
   
Seeing it coming, Iwamoto had one of his large hands on Aran's mouth to muffle the loud surprised moan that followed.  
   
"Na, na," Iwamoto chuckled, "you don't want to wake up the whole dorm, do you?"  
   
Aran shook his head wildly. His face reddened. He just wanted Yasui to go on, to feel these warm lips around his flesh, since noone had done this to him before and it felt so good. Aran felt like floating away but he was pulled back to reality as Yasui suddenly withdrew with the most obscene noise he had ever heard.  
   
"The fun is just about to begin you know," Yasui grinned evilly as Aran tried to push up his hips automatically in vain.  
   
Yasui held him in place and leaned forward to kiss him again and this time, Aran responded to it eagerly until he heard a yelp from Yasui, caused by Iwamoto's dominant grip in his hair, pulling his head back.

"Like usual, you try to take the fun all for yourself, selfish little bastard," the taller boy growled and took Aran's chin by his fingers to turn his head and kiss him instead, shifting him and pushing him down on the bed in the process. Aran whimpered.  
   
Now underneath the other two, he blushed even more. Yasui shoot Iwamoto a glance but then looked at Aran again.  
   
"Yasui-senpai," Aran gasped as Yasui leaning over him to shove up his pyjama shirt, his tongue sticking out to lick and play with a rosy nipple.  
   
"Iwamoto-senpai," Aran turned his head as he saw Iwamoto mimicking Yasui and taking care of his right nipple now. Yasui's movements were softer whereas Iwamoto's were a bit rougher. He began to squirm a little. Both boys didn't stop until Aran was writhing underneath them.  
   
"Please," he whimpered, "more.."  
   
Yasui grinned and looked over to Iwamoto who smirked back. Both shared a spontaneous heated and dirty kiss right in front of the eyes of Aran, and then Yasui whispered something into Iwamoto's ear.  
   
It was well-known among the other students that these two had a special bond aswell as a special tradition to 'welcome' cute new students in the dormitory.  
   
Iwamoto shifted out of the bed and left, Aran tried to see where he was going but was distracted as Yasui kissed him again while climbing onto him, straddling his legs and rolling his hips, grinding down. He successfully muffled Aran's moans with his mouth and broke the kiss shortly to Aran out of his shirt, finally being able to admire the other one's form.  
   
"What's happening," Aran asked, suddenly a bit insecure now that they had whispered and Iwamoto had left without saying anything and he didn't know what was going on.  
   
"Hikaru is going to get some things that are necessary, it's to make you feel good, so don't worry," Yasui reassured him with a genuine smile and Aran smiled back. Yasui took off his own shirt and Aran blushed as he hovered over him with his bare chest. He just left the heart necklace on.  
  
Yasui was really pretty, his brunette hair looked so soft and his lips full and kissable.  
   
Out of a feeling, Aran reached up and pressed his lips against Yasui's and the older boy chuckled as he welcomed the sweet kiss. The heat made them lazy and just behave with slow moves.  
It was then when Iwamoto returned as silently as he had left, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking Aran's hair.  
   
Aran sat up on his elbow, curious as to what he had brought. He could see was a tube that looked like it could be toothpaste.  
   
Iwamoto saw his questioning look. "That's to prepare you, help you relax"  
   
"I'm first," Yasui stated demandingly and Iwamoto chuckled. "Of course, Monsieur has to try the first bite of the delicious cake. Go ahead. But I tell ya, if I don't get to be first with one of the next ones, it's gonna cost you," he smirked somewhat naughtily at Yasui and Yasui stuck out his tongue as a reply.  
   
They had Aran out of the rest of his clothes in no time and Aran wondered how they were so fast but he understood that they were a team that worked well together.  
When they were all naked on the bed, Yasui was still the one hovering over the blonde boy, kissing him and spreading his legs further.  
  
"Would you like to be touched more?" Yasui teased and his fingers played with Aran's inner thighs.  
   
"Ah.. yes.. Yasui-senpai.. please," Aran just gasped and whimpered as he felt Iwamoto's strong hand suddenly around his dick, stroking him leisurely.  
   
"Jeez, Kentaro, it's almost embarressing to watch how much you want him," Iwamoto laughed and Yasui snorted. "Jealous?" He leaned his head on Iwamoto's shoulder and whispered into his ear, almost inaudible for Aran to hear, "but deep down you know that you are the one I want the most, always and forever" and he bit down on Iwamoto's earlobe softly.  
   
Iwamoto growled and exchanged a quick kiss with Yasui before remembering Aran.  
   
"Then do it," Iwamoto said, and Yasui nodded. Iwamoto handed him the lube and opened it, coating Yasui's fingers well.  
   
"It's your first time so we'll be extra gentle" Yasui directed at Aran, who watched the whole thing with wide eyes.  
   
"I'm going to put my fingers in you" Yasui explained at Aran's questioning look. "It might feel strange or even hurt a bit at first but I'll do my best to make it go away soon."  
   
Iwamoto leaned down and whispered into Aran's ear, "he's really good with his fingers."  
   
Aran breathed sharply as the cool liquid came in contact with his skin, but more out of not knowing what was to come than actual discomfort.  
   
"Kiss him" Yasui ordered for Iwamoto and Iwamoto closed the distance to Aran's lips and busied him with a messy kiss as Yasui prodded a first finger against Aran's opening slowly. He kept watching Aran's face and worked his finger in until Aran frowned. Yasui slowed his pace at that and used his other hand to stimulate his dick at the same time.  
   
Aran relaxed visibly and sighed into the kiss with Iwamoto until his little hips began to rock back against Yasui's finger at their own record and Yasui worked a second finger in, working Aran open, fingering him and scissoring his fingers expertly until Aran let out a sweet cry.  
   
Iwamoto chuckled as he withdrew from the kiss.  
   
"Wha~" Aran began and Yasui smirked. "That's your prostate. It'll feel even better when I fuck you"  
   
Aran gulped, blushing hard. He hadn't realized it because he had been so busy with himself and all his emotions, but now that Yasui mentioned it, he saw that he, too, was hard, aswell as Iwamoto.  
Aran was not sure if he should feel weird about doing this with boys, but he didn't care. It felt good and Yasui was good at what he was doing and he felt like he wanted more. Now.  
   
"Senpai," he gasped, and Yasui smiled.  
   
"I think you're ready."  
   
When Yasui positioned himself between Aran's legs, Aran watched with a mixture of fascination and curiousity. Iwamoto had handed Yasui a condom and the brunette was facing Aran, holding his legs over his own as he very slowly pushed inside him.  
   
"Yasui-senpaaaaai" Aran yelped and Yasui gasped. Aran was so tight and hot and he want to bang him so bad. He had been all excited since he heard there was a new student, it had been a while since they had a new one. Much less such a cute one. And now Aran was finally underneath him, moaning his name, and Yasui let go of Aran's legs and leaned forward, testing to move his hips just a little bit faster, to fuck Aran a little bit deeper.  
   
A kiss was placed on the heated skin of his back and he turned around to see the dark gaze of his companion Iwamoto and he knew what it meant before Iwamoto said anything.  
   
"Want you now," Iwamoto's dark voice send shivers down his spine and he nodded, his hairstrands hanging into his face and he lifted his butt as he felt familiar fingers against his entrance and he pushed back, trying to adjust. Doing it with Iwamoto was a routine for him, they had done it countless times and understood eachother without words.  
   
Aran let out the loudest cry of the night as Iwamoto finally thrusted into Yasui and Yasui deeper into him in the process.  
   
Yasui wouldn't admit it so easily but he loved getting fucked, being on the receiving side.  
   
He bit his lip because it was a bit too much at the moment, being filled and surrounded by tight heat, and he watched Aran's face and felt Aran's nails digging into his upper arms and Iwamoto behind him, nuzzling his neck and setting the pace.  
   
"Show me how much you want to fuck him, now" Iwamoto growled, "you were so impatient earlier."  
   
Yasui just growled and pressed down and his stomach abs rubbed deliciously stimulating against Aran's dick.  
   
Aran was about to loose his mind. It was so hot in the room and Yasui's body on his own only added to the heat. He whimpered as Yasui's dick kept rubbing against his prostate and before he knew he had spilled himself over his own stomach.  
   
Yasui smiled and turned his head around to kiss Iwamoto hard before leaning down to kiss Aran as he pulled out, moaning as Iwamoto bend him down and began to fuck him faster, a hand around his own dick, seeking release.  
   
"Senpai.. let.. let me do it," Aran suddenly said shyly and Yasui nodded, and gasped as he felt Aran's experimental and inexperienced strokes around his hot and hard flesh but it was enough to get him off, the sensation of feeling another hand that his own.  
   
"God, ah, FUCK" he groaned, collapsing onto Aran but trying not to squish him.  
   
Iwamoto grunted as Yasui grew so incredibly tight around him and seeing Aran's sexual facial expression, just coming down from his high, was enough to set him off aswell as he rode it out hard against his lover, one arm around Yasui's waist, muffling his noises into his neck.  
   
Aran watched them, and felt a strange shiver of excitement at watching something so intimate before him. His whole body felt hot and he just panted as he slowly came down from his high.  
   
Quite some time passed when they were just laying there, gasping for air and panting, naked and messy and the electric fan still buzzed peacefully in his corner.  
   
Until Aran spoke up. "Senpai.. when are you going to visit me again?"  
 


End file.
